Beyond Blue Eyes
by LillyAngel
Summary: Reincarnation: n. 1. The belief that on the death of the body the soul is born again in another body. HP YGO crossover
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya! This is my new fic! Hopefully I'll actually finish this one. It's a Yu-gi-oh/ Harry Potter crossover that came to me one day (don't all stories). It's rated mostly for some minor swearing, but the rating will go up for some swearing and dark themes later on. Oh, there will be no romance in this fic, despite this chapter. I will stick to that like glue. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta reader Ritsu-chan, who helped me with this title. Enjoy!

_Italics_ are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter. Anyone who thinks I do is high. I also don't own Ringu for the record.

Chapter 1 

A darkly cloaked figure walked swiftly through the streets of Little Hangleton. It was little after three in the morning, and except for a few drunken men going home to sleep off the alcohol, the streets were deserted. The figure in question stopped in front of a black, wrought iron gate, the front of the Riddle House. The manor was old and decrepit, having had no occupants for fifty or so years. The villagers avoided the property like the Black Plague, for it was only two years ago that its gardener, Frank Bryce, was found dead inside. Even teenagers, who used it for initiation rites, stayed clear of it now. But this man had business to attend to there.

The hooded figure took out a piece of wood that appeared to be a magic wand, pointed it at the lock and whispered, "_Alohamora_." The gate swung open and the man walked along the path that led to the front door of the house. He reached the door and walked inside, making his way along the deserted corridors until he stopped at a door. This was a very curious door. Painted black and engraved with a large silver and green snake, it gave off an air of mystery. And death. Taking out the wand-like piece of wood yet again, he pressed it into the eye of the snake.

The door swung open, revealing a green and silver room. A fire was started in the fireplace in the middle of the back wall. The flames reflected on other cloaked figures, their hoods down. These people, men and women alike, were all sitting in green armchairs facing away from the fire. They all gave signs of welcome to the still hooded man. However, one of the chairs was facing the fire. Long tables were set along each end of the room. The man now pulled off his hood, revealing white- blond hair, pale skin and sharp gray eyes.

Then, the chair facing the fire spun around. A man, also in black robes and cloak, was seated comfortably. But this man was different. He had chalk- white skin, no hair, and snake-like red eyes.

"So, you too have broken out of Azkaban, Lucius?" he said. Lucius kneeled.

"My lord, it was a simple task now that the Dementors have joined our cause," he smirked.

"Indeed," the man agreed. He waved the others out of the room. "Now, Lucius, it is time for your mission."

"Yes, my lord," Lucius said, nodding and bowing his head. The man stood up from the chair and started to pace the room.

"But first, I have a story to tell. One that concerns you. It all begins with a girl, a very special girl. In ancient Egypt, there was a tale of a girl whose soul monster was a white dragon.

"You see Lucius, we all have soul monsters, or rather, soul animals. This is reflected in the type of animal Animaguses turn into. A normal dragon was rare enough, but a white one was especially rare and powerful So rare, that the High Priest of Ra desired her power for himself, at any cost." He paused, and then turned to Lucius. "Do you believe in reincarnation?" When Lucius did not answer, he continued.

"Now this girl has been reincarnated. It is your job to track her down." Lucius bowed his head again.

"Yes my lord."

"It is crucial that you bring her here. I can use her power to defeat dear Harry Potter." Lucius gave a questioning look.

"But, my lord, what does this have to do with me?" The man gave a little chuckle.

"She is your daughter, Lucius." Lucius started.

"My daughter? Surely you lie!"

"No Lucius. You have a daughter, and your son, Draco, has a twin sister. You see, a prophecy was made shortly before Draco's birth. It told of a girl so powerful that she could tip the scales between good and evil. That girl was to be your daughter. That is, until Albus Dumbledore intervened. He was told the prophecy and told Narcissa. He somehow convinced her to send the girl away."

He paused and gestured to one of the tables to the right. On it, sat a glass orb with a small hole at the top to show where it had been broken to hear the prophecy. Lucius walked over and examined it. It was like all other prophecy orbs. The label, which told who made it and who it was told to read, 'R.N.P. to A.P.W.H.B.D.- Dark Lord, daughter of Lucius Malfoy (?) and Harry Potter (?).'

"I found it the day we fought Potter and Company in the Department of Mysteries. It was renamed after my temporary downfall." Lucius put down the orb and plopped himself in the nearest armchair.

"Now, Lucius, you must travel to Domino City, Japan. That is where Dumbledore sent her." He smirked. "Dumbledore shall regret the day he tried to interfere with the plans of Lord Voldemort. Go and fetch me the girl, Lucius. Her name is Maya Fujiyama."

It was an average Friday in Domino City, Japan. People went about their business as usual. At Domino High, school had just ended, and students were milling out in the schoolyard. One, a short, pale, blond girl in the school uniform, was sitting on a bench scribbling furiously in a notebook while waiting for her best friend, Miho Nosaka.

"Hey Maya!" The girl looked up to see a girl with ruby red hair running towards her. Maya barely had time to greet her before the girl spoke again.

"Did you see that hot new student, the guy who moved from Egypt? He is so gorgeous!" The girl jumped up and down as Maya shook her head. _Boy crazy Izumi_.

"Calm down Izumi."

"Yeah, calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack one day." More girls had arrived. They all wore the Domino High girl's uniform of a green pleated skirt, white short-sleeved shirt and pink blazer. Tied around the neck, there was a yellow bow. Spotting a timid, violet-haired girl in the corner of the schoolyard, she escaped the gaggle of girls and walked over to join her friend.

"Hey Miho," Maya said. Miho gave a weak smile. Maya knew that something was wrong and decided to pursue the matter.

"Did that pervert, Honda, peek under your skirt, or something of the sort?"

Miho shook her head. "If only it was that." She paused, and then continued. "I failed my chemistry test today." Maya's eyes grew wide. Miho, fail a test! Unheard of! Impossible!

"How?" she asked. Before Miho could answer, the bushes behind them rustled. They turned around in unison, staying close to each other. The bush rustled for a few more seconds, then went still. They both gave sighs of relief and started to walk towards the front gate, forgetting the conversation before.

"So, can you come over?" asked Miho, her eyes hopeful.

"I can't. I've got to get home and help Mom clean the house before she leaves."

"Oh, I forgot about that! Where's she going?" Miho asked.

"She's going to Osaka. Some of her artwork is being displayed at a gallery there. Say, maybe I could-" But Maya was cut off as she walked into something. Staggering backwards, she saw what she had collided with.

It was Malik Ishtar, the Egyptian student who had transferred to Domino High the week before. He was about 5'9", tall to her 5'2". His spiky, sand-blond hair hung down his back, his violet eyes turned toward her. He was wearing the boy's uniform of navy blue slacks, white shirt and blue blazer. He had unbuttoned it the way most of the boys did. To his left stood a pale albino-like boy with long white hair and adorable chocolate-brown eyes, whom Maya vaguely recognized as Ryou Bakura.

Malik stood looking at her in a dumbstruck way, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Sorry! So sorry!" Maya stammered. Something told her she didn't want to mess with this guy. Then, something totally unexpected happened. Malik smiled, and then started laughing. Now Maya was the dumbstruck one as she stared incredulously at Malik. She wasn't the only one. Ryou and Miho were looking at him like he was crazy.

Malik stopped laughing. "What's the big deal, Blondie? All you did was walk into me!" Then, he started laughing again, Ryou chuckling weakly. Maya gritted her teeth. _How dare he call me Blondie! _She thought. She _hated _being called Blondie. Without warning, she turned on her heel and walked briskly away towards the school, fuming. She had only walked two meters before a hand clamped on her shoulder and spun her around.

"Hey, what's up with you, Blondie?" It was Malik again.

"I hate being called Blondie! It not a very nice name to call someone!" Maya yelled, stepping away from him.

Malik smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I'm new here, as you know, and don't know many people. But, I know a great way to break the ice!" he said, smiling.

"And what would that be?" asked Maya.

"You could go on a date with me!" he said. Maya almost fell over in exasperation.

"What for! You don't even know my name and you want to go out with me!" Maya shrieked. A look of comprehension dawned on Malik's face.

"Oh right! What is your name?" he asked. Maya felt like shooting him.

"Thank you for asking. It happens to be Maya. Maya Fujiyama."

Malik smiled. "Right. So how about tomorrow? Does that sound okay?" Maya was about to make a sarcastic reply when Izumi ran up to the small group.

"She'd love to!" she replied. Maya blinked.

"Hey! What the-" But Malik had already accepted that.

"Great!" he said. "I'll come by and pick you up around six. What's your address?" Reluctantly, Maya gave him her address.

"See you tomorrow at six!" he said, and then he and Ryou walked away. Maya couldn't believe what was happening. Now she was going on a date with the new transfer. What next, pink elephants! She spun around to face Izumi.

"What the hell was that for!" she yelled. Izumi blinked.

"God Maya. You need to go on a date at least once before you turn 20. Think of it as simply as me helping you along that path!" And with that, Izumi sped off towards the schoolyard gate. Maya sighed. _Joy, _she thought. Bidding a confused-looking Miho goodbye, she walked out of the schoolyard, and turned to the left towards her house.

Mostly modest-sized houses populated the area in which Maya lived with her mother, Mina and 24 year-old brother, Hikaru. Her own was a two-story Western- style. It had four bedrooms, one of which was her mother's art studio, a kitchen, three bathrooms, a living room and a combination storeroom/ laundry room.

Maya's late father, Ken, had built the house when she was three. He was an architect, and designed all sorts of buildings, including the Kaiba Corp. building downtown. Her mother was an artist, and had become very successful around the same year.

Maya smiled as she stood in front of the house. All her memories were here. She couldn't remember the apartment that they had lived in prior to this house. She climbed up the steps on the front porch, and went inside.

She was greeted immediately by her brother dressed in a suit and tie, his jet- black hair slicked back. Maya blinked.

"What's with the outfit?" she asked. Hikaru never dressed nicely. In fact, the only time she had ever seen him in a suit was at her father's funeral six years ago.

"For your information," he said straightening his tie, "I have got a job interview at Kaiba Corp." Hikaru had just graduated from Tokyo University, with a degree in business.

"Good luck on that then," she said. She had seen Seto Kaiba out and about in school. He was on Izumi's 'Guys Who Are Hot But Who You Never Want To Date List.' The chance of Hikaru getting a job there was slim to none. She was willing to bet that even if he got the job, Kaiba would fire him within a week. She wasn't going to mention this to him though.

"Maya, honey, is that you?" her mother called from the kitchen. Maya brushed past her brother and walked down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me," she answered. She looked at her mother. They didn't look related. Where her mother had black hair and brown eyes, Maya had white-blond hair and pale blue eyes. Come to think of it, she didn't look anything like her father either. He had had dark brown hair and green eyes. _Genetics sure are strange_, she thought.

"What do you need me to do, Mom?" she asked, gesturing around the kitchen, which was unusually clean.

"There's nothing left to do. Hikaru did a lot of it," Mina said. "You need to make dinner for yourself, though. Hikaru and I are both going to be gone tonight." Maya turned to face Hikaru, who was leaning in the doorframe.

"Where are you going? I thought you had a job interview," she asked.

"I do, but the guys and me are going back to visit Tokyo for the weekend," Hikaru replied. Maya smiled.

"So it'll be just me tonight. Yay!" she said. Finally, a night just to herself!

Her mother smiled. "I have to leave for the airport in a hour. But before I go, I'd better give you some money." She handed 4000 yen to Maya. "Here. This should be enough to order some pizza this weekend."

"Thanks Mom," Maya said. Mina smiled.

"I'm going to go finish packing," she said, and walked out the kitchen and up the stairs. Hikaru looked at his watch.

"I better get going if I don't want to be late. See you Sunday, kid." He walked out of the kitchen and after saying goodbye to his mother, left.

An hour later and a half later, she was sitting in the kitchen after having dropped her mother off at the airport. The house had never felt so empty. Her stomach growled, a reminder of not eating since lunch, so she called Domino's Pizza (Hah hah, get it? _Domino's _Pizza.) and ordered a large pepperoni.

Fifteen minutes later, she plopped down on the couch with a plate of pizza and put on one of her favorite movies, Ringu. She knew she probably shouldn't be watching it while home alone, but she didn't really care. _Being home alone is actually boring_, she thought, feeling herself starting to fall asleep while on the screen. She tried to open her eyes just long enough to see the end but found that she was unable. Sighing, she turned off the TV, and climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

Standing in her bedroom, she looked around. It was the same as always. Her bed was pushed against the far wall, clad in its usual blue comforter. A tall white bookshelf was to her left, stocked with all her favorite books and random shoeboxes of stuff. To her right sat her desk, neat and tidy as always. She sighed again. Even in her bedroom she felt lonely.

Maya looked at the clock. It read 7:57. It was still too early to go to bed, so Maya changed into her pajamas (a white tank top and red sweatpants) and got into bed with a book. She read until she could no longer keep her eyes open, and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Whee! That was a long chapter. Long for me anyways. Sorry if certain characters are OOC. I was hyper when writing the scene between Malik and Maya as you can probably tell. Ok, so now review, and if I don't update this within the month, you can yell at me.

LillyAngel


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: GAK! It took me so long to finish writing this chapter! I hope I still have readers! _Looks around_ Guess not! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Tyson (also known as the World Champ x3!). Many thanks to Ritsu-chan for beta-ing this!

Disclaimer: Look! A fanfiction site! Keyword being **FANFICTION**! Meaning I don't Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Hah!

Blah- normal speech

_Blah_- thought

**Chapter 2**

Maya slept fitfully that night. She drifted in and out of dreams, some good, and some bad. In one, a pepperoni-covered Sadako was chasing her down. In another, she saw herself kissing Malik, and Izumi saying, "You kissed him! When's the wedding?" She was saved from this torrent of dreams by a large BANG! Sitting up in her bed, Maya looked at her clock, which was now reading 2:19 in the morning. _What the hell?_ She thought.

Reaching over to her night-side table, she grabbed her hair dryer, slowly getting out of bed. Maya walked towards her door, brandishing the hair dryer like a sword. She then stepped out into the hallway, looking left and right. Walking down the hallway, she slowly stopped at every door, peeking around each to make sure nothing was there. Still holding the hair dryer, she proceeded down the stairs. That was when she noticed the door.

The door, by the looks of it, had been blasted open. Giving a little shriek, Maya threw down her hair dryer, and ran for the kitchen. (A/N: Not too smart, is she?) She fumbled around blindly in the darkness until she found what she was looking for: the telephone. Maya quickly dialed 911. (A/N: I don't know what the emergency system is Japan is like, but for the sake of this story, just go along with it!)

"911, what's your emergency?" said a cool female voice on the other side of the line.

"There's someone in my house," Maya stammered. "They broke open the front door!"

"Okay, miss, just stay calm. We're going to send someone over. What's your address?" Maya quickly told her, then hung up. She had just started to run back towards her room when she noticed the dark figure standing in the kitchen doorway, silhouetted by the moonlight coming from the open front door. The figure extended his arm towards Maya and said, "_Stupefy_." She screamed, and everything went black.

The figure, also known as Lucius Malfoy, walked into the Riddle House, Maya floating eerily along behind him. He had stunned her. With his wand, Lucius guided the form of his unconscious daughter through the candle-lit halls. He stepped in front of the snake door, and entered. The snake-like man, known to the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort, was sitting in an armchair, looking into the fire. A bald mousy man was standing at his side. His name was Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail.

"So, you brought the girl?" Voldemort said, gesturing to the body floating beside Lucius.

"Yes, my lord," Lucius replied. He levitated Maya down until she was about a foot off the floor. Then, he released his hold. She landed on the floor with a THUD. Voldemort smirked. "Take her to my old room and revive her. Then, we can start on the next part of our plan."

Lucius re-levitated (Is that even a word?) Maya out of the room, and up to a dark room on the second floor.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in England, a secret group was meeting. They were known as the Order of the Phoenix, and they were fighting against Voldemort. At the headquarters of 12 Grimmuld place, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonigal, Severus Snape and several other members had gathered in the kitchen. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, normally twinkling eyes sharp as he stared around.

"I have called you all here today, because Severus had recently discovered a new plot of Voldemort's" He paused, and gestured to Snape. Snape cleared his throat.

"It would appear that the prophecy made years ago by Rosaline Perez has been discovered by the Dark Lord. I have reason to believe that Maya Fujiyama is danger as we speak." He stopped as a collective gasp came from the others in the room.

"But Severus," said a woman named Molly Weasley, "If she's in danger, then shouldn't we be doing something about it?"

"The Dark Lord sent Lucius Malfoy two days ago to collect her from Mina. As I said before, it is my belief that she is danger. Mina contacted me a couple of days ago. She had gotten an invitation for an art convention in Los Angeles. Most likely this was a scheme devised by the Dark Lord to get Maya alone in the house, hence making it easier to capture her." Severus coughed. Dammit, he was getting too old for this!

"Very well, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Find out her location. When we know, we can devise a plan to bring her here." Snape nodded. Standing up, he rushed out of the room. Dumbledore looked around at the room again. "I would advise all of you to use extreme caution in the weeks that follow. Heaven only knows what else the Dark Lord will think of next"

Maya slowly opened her eyes, coming out of the dreamless sleep she was put in. Slowly, she sat up in the bed, and gasped. Standing across the room from her, was the man, the dark figure that had been at her house. She swallowed, gathering her courage.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, trying not to look frightened. The man smirked.

"Why little Maya, can't you see?" he asked. She frowned.

"See what?" she asked, not noticing the resemblance between them. The man continued to smirk.

"I'm your father."

A/N: BWAH! Cliffy! No, not really. What will happen to poor Maya now! Sorry this is so short. The next one will most likely be longer. Cheerio!

**Next chapter:**

"And now, time to awaken the dragon," Lucius said, taking out his wand. Maya backed up against the wall. There was to place to go, no place to run to.

"_Crucio_!"

**To my reviewers:**

**Hope-** Aren't the Malfoys cool!

**Jay-R Scarab-** Thank you!

**Kairi Hiwatari-** Here's the new chappy! Malik free!

**Tyson-** Better read an review this one too since I dedicated it to you!

**Taloa-** Yes, the Yugi- tachi will come in, though not til later. Yugi will have a big part to play (doesn't he always?). As for the first part being rushed, I wrote a good portion of that in the hospital. I decided to rewrite it a bit (once I had a clear, drug-free head) but it still sounds bizarre. Even now…

**Seto's Girl-** Seto will make an appearance very soon. As with Yugi, he will have a major part to play.

**Butterfly Demon-** Thank you!

**Isabelle Stevenson**- Okay. 1) This is post OotP, an AU sixth year. Sirius is dead. Or is he… 2) I won't risk your displeasure by killing off Lupin. I'm not that stupid. 3) Yes, I'm putting in lots of Lucius. And Draco. YAY!


End file.
